warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Trollsky
archives: 1 2 ---- Question who is kitepaw Willowstep12 (talk) 16:18, March 20, 2019 (UTC) RE where is this preview allanice ps i re created my account so please allert the others users before they block meWillowstep12 (talk) 16:23, March 20, 2019 (UTC) characters sorry to bug you but i was apart of prodject characters but i see my old username can you change itWillowstep12 (talk) 17:58, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Shadowpaw Hey, would you mind shooting one of Shadowpaw's kit files my way at actuallyanerd27@gmail.com? I wanna make sure I'm getting all his layers and colors right. ^^ I'm a huge fan of the design btw. 23:49, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Oof, hope your computer recovers! And that's okay. :) Thanks for providing the image, and I'll do my best to match it. 19:05, April 18, 2019 (UTC) https://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/2019/01/02/silent-thaw-discussion-page/comment-page-18/#comments PROOF Kit Rush Warrior rush 17:38, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Clover's Hunter Hey, just wanted to let you know I nominated Clover's hunter image for a tweak, if you wanted it. 19:51, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Yes sure i will love to be a kit in the PCA sorry for the very late reply i hadn't noticed i was messaged. rush 13:44, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Mistkit's File Hey, could you please send me the file for Mistkit's StarClan image? My email address is aeplumm96@yahoo.com. 20:05, August 2, 2019 (UTC) It's alright. I'll do my best without it. 04:09, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Awards 16:12, August 16, 2019 (UTC) You're a kiwi!? Wow I haven't seen another Kiwi online in Too long Moo (talk) 22:17, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Mmm hru? Aww rip. Im so bored! I just want to do Char-art but nobodies saying anything about my art and I have none to do! I even premade the warrior I'm going to reserve when W's come out! IM BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD And I have nothing else to do- Moo (talk) 23:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC) I know... I just have literally nothing else to do except think about Whitewing (The Warrior I am gonna snag) Hey want a Char-art request? That'd be fun to do! (I'm even working on tabby stripes now and I can do mottles!) Sorry I have only being doing charart here for about a month. No not even a month! So im enjoying learning the ropes of Char-art making for the wiki! Charart request form is at the top of my userpage. Thanks if you do decide to ask for one! Moo (talk) 23:33, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Wait I just saw. YOU ARE IN CHCH TOO? Chch is so smol we probably have met before XD Moo (talk) 04:16, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Agreed. Now I'm gonna stare at everyone at the mall or something. That would be like me! Weird and unpredictable. Moo (talk) 04:25, August 25, 2019 (UTC) How are you doing? Im just bored because school just ended- Moo (talk) 03:01, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Shading How do you make the shading rough on your chararts? For example, on Darktail's leader image and Sunnytail's deputy image. -- 21:17, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Ahh, okay. Is it alright if I try that? 01:57, August 27, 2019 (UTC) NO WAY!! I’m a kiwi too! Mr Moustache 123 Award 01:47, September 28, 2019 (UTC) BARJGKGK Moonlight I wanna edit Moonlight's personality and traits page, but I 4get which page is the scene Tree points out his mother's pride, so I can't type that Moonlight was prideful without the source. Plz help me. Bluedragon64 (talk) 14:36, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hi, I saw you made a signature for someone and I was wondering how you make one, also please try and describe it in detail because a have ADHD and have trouble u derstang things. Thanks!--Oceanpelt1532 (talk) 22:42, November 2, 2019 (UTC) sig Hi, I was wondering how you stole the signature and changes it... ---Oceanpelt1532 (talk) 00:06, November 5, 2019 (UTC) noob Ur a noob 16:58, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Award your favorite boi :) 15:22, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Hello! I have observed that in the book Lost Stars, Millie is not listed on the ranks. Do you suppose that she's dead, or just not listed? I only have the first book of the series, so I cannot say for sure. This was merely just an observation. Thank you for your time. BabyMallows123 (talk) 08:55, November 18, 2019 (UTC) I also noticed quite a while back that in one of the books of A Vision of Shadows, there was a certain book wherein I think SkyClan was accidentally referred to as StarClan or vice versa (I can't remember). I will be looking for it. It is just something I remember seeing. BabyMallows123 (talk) 11:07, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Ello May I do Crowtail’s warrior image please? If so, can I have the hexcodes and shading tint pls?? -- 23:23, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Awards Over 230 original artwork :o 20:25, January 15, 2020 (UTC)